


Were are you

by howlingalpha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingalpha/pseuds/howlingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iceland is taken away from his mother and is on the surch for her. But will he ever find her or will he haft to end the surch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the discriptions will happen in the later chapter.

February 1, 1904: Iceland

Norway was standing in a white little room watching Denmark's and his ruler. they were arguing with a very young woman. she had long white hair ( the bangs held up by red berets), red eyes, and pail creamie skin. what they were arguing with her about was the fact that she had given birth to a nation and would not give him up so he could learn from other nations. said nation was currently held tightly to his mothers chest looking at Norway curiously.

" NO! EMILE WILL NOT EVER GO WITH THIS PERSON! I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM! LET ALONE EMILE!"

"Camilla the boy must learn. You keeping him will prevent him from learning what he needs to know. Now I'm not going to ask you again give up the boy. so that Norway, Denmark, and Sweden can teach him how to be a nation." Denmark's king frolie commanded. 

Norway could tale his king had something in mind when he whispered to a guards. That hard then went up and knocked the girl out. 

"Baster what have you done!?" Norway and frolie yelled. 

"I simply made this quicker." Baster said smugly. "Now Lucas take the child and go before she wakes up." Baster yelled his nasty teeth gleaming.

Doing as he was told he took the child from the guard. that had picked the child up during there "discussion".

As the child was being taken away. He reached out and Norway could here him whisper,

"I'll come back for you."


	2. the surch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lei sung = hong kong

**June** **1984: norway**

_Dear diary,_

_It has bean more than 80 years since the day I was taken away from my mother. I still have not found her. i look and look every day in Iceland, Norway, and Denmark. Alas it seams i will never find my mother._

_Lucas thinks i have given up my search and with good resown to my mother would be 100 by now, but Lucas dose not know one thing that is vital to my search mother is immortal._

"Emile! you ready?" lei sung called from Nordics fount yard. going to the window he called out out, "ya I'll be down in a minute."

   Running down the stairs emile passed lucas and mathias. giving them a look of discontent he ran out the house and joined his friend on there way to school.

 

       **same time: Russia**

 

**"** you ok da?" Ivan asked a little concerned for his pregnant girlfriend. " Da I just keep thinking about emile. what if it happens with this one like it did with him.?"

going to hug her shoulders he said. " it wont i wont let it camilla."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry all my fanfics are so short i work from my brothers laptop and have bairly anytime to wright theam but please coment it will make my day


	3. What happend  Part one

Camilla was a sound asleep when the memories came back. She started to remember her surch for Emile.  
Treaching through the wood she was growing vastly tired.  
"Oh Emile its bean long. I don't think I can keep up my surch." she started talking to her self. 

But although she was tired she continued on. The walk was getting more and more tiresome on the woman's aching bodie.  
She knew she had to rest and eat, but her will would not let her she had to find her son.

Finally After many painfull hours she stop. her body on the brink of collapsing. She only had enuf energ tofind a small cave to sleep in.  
The next morning Camilla woke with a start. She could hear someone coming twords the cave in the distance.

Grabing her bow and arows ( ment for hunting but she never rilly used them.) she snuck to the opening of the cave. Looking around She saw a purple dress coming her way. As it got closer she Relised who it was.

"Lukas" she hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prolog I'll try to post more soon but it will be grate if comment tell me what you think


End file.
